Botanical classification: Euphorbia amygdaloides. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Golden Gloryxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of a hardy, suffrutescent perennial, Euphorbia amygdaloides xe2x80x98Purpureaxe2x80x99, known by the cultivar name of xe2x80x98Golden Gloryxe2x80x99. The genus Euphorbia is a member of the family Euphorbiaceae.
The new cultivar originated as a chance seedling from a very dark selection of Euphorbia amygdaloides xe2x80x98Purpureaxe2x80x99 (seed parent, unpatented). It is most probably self-crossed, but possibly hybridized with a different species. It stood out at the nursery garden with its extremely deep foliage color and clear yellow flowers.
This new cultivar is characterized by:
1) Long lasting deep purple foliage color. It lasts well past blooming time so the flowers and purple foliage appear together.
2) Deep green foliage in summer and deep purple foliage in winter.
3) Persistent winter foliage of a deep purple.
4) Nice mounding habit, compact and bushy; not spreading rapidly.
5) Bright yellow inflorescences.
6) Bract color past maturity is lime green extending the showiness of the bloom time.
7) Good vigor.
8) Not susceptible to winter wet which causes rot in many Euphorbia species.
9) Excellent mildew resistance.
Asexual propagation by root cuttings as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.